sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Passport to Paris
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Passport to Paris is a 1999 direct-to-video film starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, who also serve as the film's executive producers. It is the first of seven direct-to-video movies produced by Tapestry Films to star the Olsens. Plot Teenage identical twin sisters, Melanie and Allyson Porter are 13 years old, and their only concerns are boys, boys and boys. Knowing they need to broaden their horizons and see the world, their parents send them to Paris during their Spring Break school vacation, to live with their estranged Grandpa Edward who is the U.S. Ambassador to France. Expecting a fun time with their grandfather, they instead end up living day-to-day via an itinerary with his no-nonsense assistant, Jeremy, since Edward is always too busy and has no time to spend with them. They also learn some harsh rules while staying at his swanky mansion, which includes no loud music, no jumping on the bed, and having to be dressed appropriately for dinner every night without being a minute late. Instead of exploring and shopping, Jeremy takes the girls to various museums and posh restaurants, which they find anything but interesting. However, while out for lunch one afternoon, they meet and befriend Brigitte, a beautiful French fashion model who agrees to show them the great sights of Paris. They also soon fall for two charming French boys, Jean and Michel and find various ways to ditch Jeremy so that they can spend time cruising around the city on mopeds with the boys. Absorbing all the sights and sounds of Paris, Melanie and Allyson end up in police custody, along with Jean and Michel, for trespassing on private property. To their dismay, the girls are hastily forbidden by Grandpa Edward to see the boys again. So they challenge the French Foreign Minister, Monsieur De Beauvoir, at a banquet, and manage to convince him to accept an important proposal that was established by their grandfather, concerning clean drinking water for the Embassy. This puts Melanie and Allyson back in Grandpa Edward's good graces, and he allows them to once again see Jean and Michel – even allowing all four of them to attend a dance together where they have their first kiss. Finally, when the time comes for the girls to return home, Grandpa Edward decides to take a much-needed break from his ambassadorial duties, and accompany them; the intention being to spend time with his family (whom he hasn't seen for a long time), back in the United States. Cast * Mary-Kate Olsen as Melanie "Mel" Porter * Ashley Olsen as Allyson "Ally" Porter * Peter White as Grandpa Edward * Matt Winston as Jeremy Bluff * Yvonne Sciò as Brigitte * Ethan Peck as Michel * Brocker Way as Jean * Doran Clark as Barbara Porter * Matt McCoy as Jack Porter * François Giroday as Henri * Jon Menick as François * Robert Martin Robinson as Monsieur De Beauvoir * Laura Julian as Madame De Beauvoir * Logan Robbins as Kyle * Matt Freund as Shane * Sian Bentson as Darlene * Katrina Darrell as Katie/Helene * Michael Immel as Mr. Harper * Kevin Fabian as Pizza Hut Delivery Guy * Stéphane Dausse as Snooty Bistro Waiter * Ariane Seguillion as Cafe Waitress * Richard Chevallier as French Police Officer * Isabelle Patay as Museum Tour Guide References External links * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20060327044701/http://passporttoparis.warnerbros.com/index.html Passport to Paris website] Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films about twin sisters Category:American children's films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films